1st squad
by John Crysis
Summary: A man from our world finds his way into theirs. He must learn to survive in the new world with threats at every corner.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

The sounds of combat rang out on the field as two masses of men and women battled for control of this field. Jon Crier was in the middle of the field hacking away at the enemy LARPER's with a rattan sword. He was the last one out of his platoon; the rest had fallen early in the battle. He was doing pretty well, having cut down dozens of foes. He slammed his sword into the side of the head an enemy, and slammed it again into the gut of another.

He turned around to glimpse a sword flying through the air. It smashed right into a face and knocked him to the ground. He tried to get up but the pain in his head countered that idea. After that idea he decided to lie on the ground and let the pain drift away. He closed his eyes and almost drifted off to sleep in the quietness of the field. Wait quietness?

Jon sat up suddenly to find a sword at his throat and a woman holding it. She had long dark hair, creamy skin, and sharp blue eyes. She was wearing a set of armor that looked like it belonged to royalty. Even through the armor you could tell this woman had a hell of a body. She was saying something but Jon must have been ignoring her because she smacked him in the side of the head, with the flat side of the sword. It was a quick blow but hurt like hell.

Jon put his hand up to the side of his head. He looked at the woman. "What did you do that for?"

"You were staring at my body, and ignoring me." The woman said, still holding the sword at Jon's throat. "Now tell me, Plegian, are you a bandit or an assassin?"

"What did you call me?" Jon asked a look of pure confusion on his face. "Where am I?"

"I called you what you are Plegian." The woman said. "And don't act like you don't know you are in the Halidom of Ylisse."

"I have no fucking clue what you are talking about. I think you are crazy and this is some massive joke." Jon said pushing the sword away and getting up. The woman pulled the sword but back kept unsheathed just in case. "I am in some field in the middle of nowhere, right? And my friends are watching me from the bushes. Ok, very funny guys but I have to be at work in the morning so get me the fuck out of here."

"I have no idea if this is a joke or not." The woman said, sheathing the sword after seeing Jon wasn't a threat. "But you are in Ylisse, and I can't just let you wander. I have to take you back to Ylisstol."

"That does seem like the best course of action." Jon said. He looked down at his armor. It was a mix of leather and steel to allow for mobility. "I could use new armor too."

"I don't think you will be going anywhere." Jon turned around to see a small group of men, about 5 people, walking out of the bushes. Each one had a weapon in his hand. The leader was holding a spear. Three of the men had swords while the last had a large axe. They all had armor on that seemed to be scavenged from many different battles.

"I think I will go where I want to." Jon flashed a sarcastic smile. "Last time I checked I am a free person, so please go away."

The leader stopped smiling and stared at Jon. "Kill him last, I want him to see his friend here die."

The men charged at the woman while the one with the axe charged Jon. He swung his axe with enough force to fell a tree in a single blow but Jon side stepped the blow and punched the man in the side of the head. The axe man went down in a daze. Before he could get up Jon kneed him again in the side of the head, knocking him out this time.

Jon looked over to the woman to see her holding her own against the men. Still Jon had to try to help. He hefted the heavy axe and let it rest on his shoulder. He looked at the leader and his eyes widened.

He lifted the axe up over his head and prepared to throw it. The leader was about 10 feet away. Close enough for Jon to not miss. Taking a deep breath, Jon cocked the axe back and threw it at the leader.

It hit the leader in the side of the body and took him off his feet. The leader hit the ground with a scream that rang out through the countryside. The other bandits stopped to see what happened and the woman slayed every single one of them in quick succession.

Jon walked over to the leader who was still alive but severely injured. Jon took one look at the man and all of the blood, and doubled over. The axe was sticking into the side of the man who was close to death. He took one look at Jon and smiled.

"I got killed by a lad who can't stand the sight of blood." The man continued to smile even as he slowly died. Jon closed the dead man's eyes and took the axe out of his body. The woman came over wiping the blood off of her sword.

"You killed him?" Jon nodded. The woman put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It gets a lot easier to handle."

"I hope it does." Jon picked up the dead man's spear. He weighed it in his hand and decided that it felt nice. "I like this weapon. Though I think I will use the sword."

"I am Lucina by the way." The woman held out her hand. Jon eyed the gesture with suspicion at first but accepted the handshake. Lucina had a grip that said there was strength within that body.

"I am Jon Crier." Jon let go of her hand and picked up one of the swords lying on the ground. It was a simple blade but it would do the trick. "Now I suggest we go to Ylisstol, but you are in charge here."

"Ylisstol is only about an hour away if we move with quickness." Jon nodded to her and she took off. Jon followed close behind trying his best to keep up.

It was a tiring effort but Jon kept up with Lucina all the way to Ylisstol. Ylisstol was a beautiful city towering above everything else around it. It was like a beacon with the sun glittering off of it. Lucina snapped her fingers.

"I have to take you to the commander. There he will decide where to put you." Lucina walked towards the front doors. Jon grabbed her arm.

"When did I sing up for the military?" Jon asked, angry that he wasn't consulted. "Im not saying I won't go through with it, but you should have asked."

"Better I decided for you outsider." Lucina said and ripped her arm away. Jon felt bad for yelling at her but kept it to himself. He followed through the gates and to the military base. She led him straight to the commander.

The commander was a mountain of a man in heavy steel armor. A hammer was strapped to his back. Lucina said something to him while Jon was standing back politely. He walked up to Jon and looked him over. "Yes he will do. I will place him with your platoon."

"Why?" Lucina asked confused, clearly not wanting Jon to come along. "He would be better off in a different squad."

"Well he is yours. Everywhere else is full." The commander went back over to Lucina. "Take him to the smith and get him situated. Sergeant Grom will be waiting."

Lucina nodded but the look on her face said she wasn't too excited about the decision. She rushed pass Jon who stumbled backwards avoiding her. He struggled to catch up to her as they neared the smithy.

Lucina suddenly stopped causing a fast moving Jon to smash into her, nearly causing them both to fall. He put his hands in apology after Lucina gave him an angry look.

The smith stepped out from behind a small table he was working at. He looked up at Lucina and Jon. "Which one of you is getting outfitted today?"

Jon stepped forward. "I am sir."

"Well step over here to I get a good look at you." Jon stepped forward and the smithy stared closely at Jon. He checked every inch of him before moving over to an armor rack. He picked a suit of armor out from the rack. It was similar to the one Jon had on. "This should fit."

Jon took a few minutes to put on the armor to the annoyance of Lucina. It did fit, quite comfortably. "Thank you for the armor, sir."

The smith just nodded and handed Jon a new sword. It looked the same but Jon could tell it was made of steel. Jon nodded thanks and followed Lucina down a series of hallways. The finally ended up in a small field where a group of people were standing. Lucina walked up to them like they were friends, which Jon suspected they were. Jon stayed a few yards back waiting for the sergeant to appear.

One of the friends started walking towards Jon. He was about six feet tall with long blonde hair and dark eyes. His skin was the color of honey. A bow was strapped to his back. He stopped in front of Jon with a smile on his face. "Hi, I am Elias. I am a friend of Lucina's."

"I am Jon." Jon nodded to the man and continued to look for the sergeant. "Why are you the only to come over and say hello?"

"The rest of the group is trying to figure out if you are and enemy or ally. I am just a nice guy and think I should at least say hello." Elias looked back at the group. "Would like to come meet them?"

"I guess." Jon said and followed Elias back over to the group. He noticed the two armored males, Lucina, and one other bowman, who happened to be female. The armored males gave Jon a cold stare while the bowman seemed to be indifferent.

"The two males are Jory and William. The bowman is Carlotta. You already know Lucina." Elias pointed everyone out. "Everybody this is Jon."

"I already don't like him." said a voice from behind the group. Everybody turned around to see a fully armored man with a frown on his face. "I am Sergeant Grom. I will train you maggots into better soldier's not just fighters. Now get running."

Everybody took off running behind Sergeant Grom as he surged ahead. After about the fifth mile, the group started to thin out. Jory and William collapsed to the ground. The tenth mile and the bowmen dropped out. This left Lucina and Jon.

Jon was starting to fall back when he saw the look on Lucina's face. The one of a smug victory. Jon took a deep breath and continued running, keeping pace with Grom. After the 11th mile, Lucina stopped. Grom stopped there too along with Jon who looked at Lucina.

Grom took a few breaths and motioned for everyone to follow him back to the practice area. They all obeyed and followed him back at an extremely slow pace. Grom handed each one of them a flask.

They all drank it and got a huge burst of energy. Grom had everyone line up. "This is where I will test your combat skills."

"Sir if I may, I would like to challenge Jon to a practice duel." Lucina stepped forward. Grom looked at the both of them and nodded.

"Sir I do not think is a fair fight." Jon said speaking up. "I don't have any training."

"War isn't fair. Now take this practice sword." Grom tossed a wooden sword to the both of them. Jon moved to the center of the ring.

Lucina struck first. The blow landed on Jon's arm, but Jon ignored it. Lucina moved closer to go for a blow to the body and Jon blocked it just in time. He struck at her arm and the blow missed a bit and smashed into her hand. Lucina yelped but continued to fight.

Jon scanned his brain for all of that sword training he took and LARPING he did. He blocked another incoming blow and then another. It went on like this for about 10 minutes when Lucina smashed the wooden sword into Jon's head.

Jon saw stars and fell to the ground with a thud. He saw the blood leaking from his face to the ground. Still he couldn't give up.

He lifted himself up and struck at Lucina, using his good eye to fight. The other eye was being clouded by blood. Lucina wasn't expecting the blow and it got her on the leg. She jumped back and started to fight again.

Jon took more blows than he did before. A few smashed into his knee causing him to collapse to one knee. Grom went to step in but Jon held up his hand. He stood up and let out a battle cry.

He launched a flurry of blows that caught Lucina along the arms and legs. She blocked one of the blows and stepped back from flurry. Jon tried to limp after her but he took another blow to the head on the other side. Jon didn't fall down this time. He put his hand up to his head and felt the blood running down his face again.

He looked around as best he could and fell to the ground. He tried to keep his eyes open, but felt them close. The last thing he saw was Lucina with a horrified look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jon woke to find himself lying down on a cot. He looked around the room and noticed all of the other cots with people on them. He sat up and felt a sharp pain in his head. He put his hand to his head and felt the bandages. "She must have hit me harder than I thought."

"She hit you real hard. You have been out all night." A woman said from behind Jon. Jon turned to see that she was a healer based on the robes. "But you should be fine to continue training. The blows will leave scars."

"I'm used to scars." Jon said, running a finger along the scar above his right eye. It curved around the eye and went straight down. "So let's get these bandages off, so I can get back to the training. Did anyone from my squad come by?"

"Only Lucina came by." The healer said as she unwrapped the bandages. "She seemed to have been worried about you."

"Huh. Thanks doctor." Jon waited for the healer to move and got up. He looked at the healer. "Do you know where my stuff is?"

"It is all in a trunk by the door." She told Jon and went over to another patient who was groaning. Jon moved over to the door and found the trunk. True to her word, his supplies were in the trunk. He took a few minutes to put his armor on before heading out to the training area.

His squad was in the middle of a drill so he waited for them to finish. The drill seemed to be on where to hit your opponent. Sergeant Grom noticed Jon standing by. "Well look who it is. The tough little bastard himself."

Everybody stopped hitting the dummy and turned to look at Jon except for Lucina who kept hitting. Jon stared back at them. Grom walked over. "How is the head boy?"

"My head is fine sir. I would like to get back to training." Jon said, to the satisfaction of Grom who nodded. Jon took his place along the row of dummies and waited for the order to strike.

"Kill the dummy." Grom ordered. Jon unleashed all of his built up confusion, anger, and frustration onto the dummy with the wooden sword in his hand. The blows all landed on the head.

Everybody, including Lucina stopped hitting there dummy and watched Jon smash into the dummy. Suddenly Jon's sword broke. Jon looked down at the broken sword and back at the dummy. He started to punch it in the face. Grom had to step on. "Halt the attack."

Jon halted and came to attention. Grom stomped over. "You trying to hurt yourself boy?"

"No sir. I was just killing the opponent." Jon replied. His face held no emotion. Grom grunted, and walked away.

"Jon I have decided who to team you up with." Grom stood over next to Lucina. "Meet your new bunkmate and ally. You will learn to trust each other and how to work together. Is that clear?"

"It is sir." Jon said still at attention. Lucina nodded and went back to hitting the dummy. Grom picked up a new wooden sword and tossed it to Jon.

"Your technique is fine for killing people, and some of the best I have seen in a long time. You rival Lucina and the Exalt. But you have to learn control." Grom motioned for the practice to continue. Jon held his emotions in control. He hit the dummy in vital areas, with strikes to the throat, the top of the head, and the chest.

Jon stopped to take a breath and watch Lucina for a minute. She was beautiful with the sunlight gleaming through her blue hair, and landing on her skin. He noticed that with a sword she was a natural as her movements were like an extension of her body. She must have sensed something because she stopped and looked around.

Jon noticed that Elias was smiling. He glanced at Lucina and then back to Jon. Jon shook his head and walked over to Elias. "You noticed me looking didn't you?"

"A blind person could see you looking at her." Elias struck the dummy in the head. "Why don't you go and talk to her?"

"Because I don't think she likes me." Jon said and traced the scar on his head. "Besides I am new here and I don't even belong to nobility."

"Neither do I." Elias put the sword down. "The rumor is that you aren't from Ylisse. That you were found in a field by Lucina."

"Both are true." Jon took off his gloves and cracked his knuckles. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you where I am from?"

"Let me guess. You are from a different dimension and you ended up here by accident?" Jon looked at Elias, eyes widened. Elias nodded. "You aren't the first person to have that happen to."

"So how do I get back?" Jon was now listening closely. "Is there even a way?"

"Answers will come to you in time." Elias glanced back at Lucina. "You seem to be taking the transition to our world really well."

"I don't overreact very often." Jon said picking up Elias's sword. "I was taught the best way to survive in a new place is to blend in and accept the culture as your own. So that is what I am doing here."

"That is understandable to a degree. But you faced Lucina in straight combat without even knowing who she was." Elias leaned up against the dummy. "That seems a little unbelievable to me."

"It helps to learn who your allies and enemies are." Jon flipped the sword over in his hand and handed it to Elias. "I needed to see what Lucina could do and couldn't do. And to tell you the truth I am freaking out on the inside. I just don't show it."

"Then why tell me?" Elias smacked the dummy with the sword. It thumped against the wood. "I mean I am glad to help but you don't know me."

"Chalk it up to a hunch that you are a good person." Jon lifted up his own sword. "Now when it comes to swinging a sword it has to be like a part of you. Now when you swing try to have it be a fluid motion, instead of the hacking you have been doing."

Elias nodded and swung his sword. It was still rigid and sloppy. Jon demonstrated how to swing a sword. Elias tried to copy but was still too rigid. Jon put his sword down. "Loosen up. Don't be so tight in the body. Think of it like you are loving a woman. You want to be smooth, not rigid."

That seemed to get through to Elias because the next few strikes were more fluid and the muscles in his body relaxed. Jon clapped him on the back. "Those were good strikes. Now if you continue to practice like that, it will come to you in no time."

"Maggots line up." Grom ordered. Everybody turned around to face Grom in a single line. He seemed to be angry. "I have an order that the Exalt will be here in an hour. I want us to be ready so we are going for a run and then finishing with drills."

Everybody nodded at once and followed Grom as they went for a run. A figure stood on the rooftop watching them. He was cloaked in all black. His face was hidden beneath a hood and nobody noticed him. He grunted and disappeared.

Jon was running with Elias when Lucina ran up next to him. She had looked at Elias. "Can I have a minute with him?"

Elias nodded and fell back to stand next to William. Jon looked ahead. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for hurting you badly yesterday." Lucina said, and Jon could tell she was sincere. "I didn't want to lose and it got the best of me."

"It's no big deal. We had a duel and I lost." Jon stopped and looked Lucina in the eye. "It wasn't entirely your fault I got hurt. When you knocked me down the first time, I let me pride get the better of me."

"It was a nice duel. You hit me a lot more than I usually get hit by people around my age." Lucina noticed the scar above Jon's eye. "How did you get that?"

Jon traced the scar remembering that day. It was a sunny day and he was walking through the park alone. He had stopped near a drinking fountain for a drink when a man pulled a knife on him. He fought the man and the knife caught him on the forehead and when the man ripped it away it left the unique scar.

Lucina cleared her throat and Jon snapped out of the flashback. "I got into a fight with somebody."

Lucina could see that he didn't want to talk about the incident so she tried to find another subject. "Where did you learn to use the sword? I heard you telling Elias that you were from a different dimension."

"Does everybody know that?" Jon asked playfully. "But yes I am. Your world is really different so I keep things to myself. And to answer your question I learned the art of using a sword from my father."

"Only Elias and I know your secret and I won't tell anybody. I am from the future so your situation isn't too hard to understand." Lucina picked up the pace. Jon smiled and followed her.

"From the future, eh?" Jon asked while trying to keep up with her. "Why did you tell me though?"

"I am your new partner, so I have to learn to trust you." Lucina stopped when Grom did. She turned to Jon. "I feel like we have gotten off on the wrong foot. I am Lucina, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Jon smiled. "Well, Your Highness, the pleasure is all mine."

"How do you know I am a princess?" Lucina asked, but clearly pleased by the gesture. "I didn't tell you."

"Just the way you carry yourself and the way people treat you." Jon looked around. "So when do I get to meet the king?"

"I guess right now works." said a voice from in front of Grom, who bowed. Jon bowed his head. The man walked up to him. "Why didn't you bow?"

"Where I am from, all men are equal and we bow to no one." Jon said respectfully. "I meant no disrespect by the gesture."

"You must be the one my daughter is crushing over." The man said causing Lucina to blush like crazy. Jon laughed. The man turned back to him. "I am Chrom, Exalt of the Halidom of Ylisse."

"I am Jon Crier, Your Majesty." Jon stuck out his hand which Chrom shook. "Your Majesty, if it is all right, I would like to speak with your head scientist or mage to discuss how I got here."

"It is no problem. The Avatar could help you with that, and I wouldn't mind hearing it myself." Chrom winked at Jon. "Besides I don't think Lucina wouldn't mind seeing you around either."

"Father!" Lucina exclaimed to the satisfaction of Chrom who laughed. Lucina blushed even more. "I can handle my own affairs."

"The Avatar asked about him anyway." Chrom hugged his daughter tightly. "All of you are invited to the palace at sundown to eat with my family."

Everybody grew excited and thanked Chrom. Chrom nodded and whistled. A Pegasus flew over them and Chrom got on. "See you all at dinner."

Everybody watched him leave and Grom gave the order to go get ready for the dinner. Jon walked with Lucina back actually have a nice time. He saw something fly through the air and stepped in front of Lucina. It turned out it was an arrow.

It pierced the armor Jon was wearing and Jon fell over. Grom ordered the group down and Lucina stopped to help Jon. She removed the armor and kept pressure on the wound. Jon looked up at her. "Beautiful and smart, how did I get that lucky?"

Jon smiled and passed out.


End file.
